Episode 3852 (5th May 1995)
Plot Martin secretly prepares for a family caravanning holiday. Nick isn't keen but agrees when Sarah wants him to go. Percy plans his route to London and Hyde Park to see the VE Day concert. Don and Josie plan an intimate weekend as the Platts won't be around to make them feel uncomfortable. Andy moves in with Des as Samir and Deirdre move into No.11. Samir is angry when Deirdre turns to Ken for comfort when she's upset. Steve allows Vicky to take him over and they plan to buy a paper company, Dalmatian Consolidated Holdings, and enter into a partnership. Fiona is amazed to see their notepaper with Vicky and Steve down as company directors. She warns Steve that Vicky is after him and wonders where it will all end. Tracy shows her dislike of Samir and tells Ken that she wishes Deirdre had never married him. Gail refuses to be bullied into taking a holiday so angry Martin tells her they'll go without her. Samir tells Deirdre he wishes he'd never come; he's sick of moody Tracy and Deirdre's intimate relationship with Ken. Deirdre tells him that he's being selfish and slaps his face when he calls Tracy selfish for taking drugs. Nicky tries to win Gail round but she accuses him of only wanting them out of the house. She is horrified when he says that he was planning on going with them. He tells her there's no way he's going now and storms off to No.5. Josie is uncomfortable as he settles himself down. Gail agrees to go on the holiday and Don reluctantly agrees to take Nicky in. Deirdre and Samir make up, with her grateful for his sacrifice. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards (Credited as "Daryl Edwards") *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Jim's Cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tempers flare and the situation is tense as Samir has second thoughts about helping Tracy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,220,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Fiona Middleton (to Steve McDonald): "You know, the thing that bothers me isn't the fact that you think more of her than you do 'o me, the thing that bothers me is the fact that you think more of the money than you do of either of us." Category:1995 episodes